


Teorías (acertadas)

by Kikinu



Series: Aullidos extraños [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tercer gol Laura lo hace haciendo una <i>triple mortal en el aire</i> y termina siendo regañada/felicitada por el entrenador, además de ganar una vacante entre las titulares del equipo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teorías (acertadas)

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Esto es propiedad privada.

Sus hermanas se sobresaltan y él no, pero sólo porque está demasiado ocupado memorizándose la nueva imagen de Stiles Stilinski. Y sí, se merece que lo llame por nombre y apellido, porque cuando era pequeño puede que tuviera un no tan pequeño enamoramiento con él.

—Uh —es todo lo que dice Laura, mientras Cora se esconde tras ella.

Stiles es apenas más alto de lo que era hace seis años, pero se lo ve mucho más adulto. Los bordes redondeados se han ido y, aunque parece joven, ya no parece un bebé sobredesarrollado. Se ha dejado crecer el cabello, lo suficiente para que salga en todas direcciones y Derek se pregunta si sabrá lo que es un peine. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero y los mira con el ceño fruncido, con una expresión apenas de este lado de la línea de la locura.

Laura y Derek se miran de reojo, no muy seguros de qué decir. Puede notar en la expresión de su hermana que ella también lo ha reconocido y que no sabe qué decir.

—Váyanse de aquí —dice entonces Stiles, tirándoles un objeto que Laura atrapa con una facilidad sorprendente.

Son sus anteojos.

Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista Stiles se ha ido.

—Wow, eso no fue nada espeluznante —comenta Cora.

—Monstruo, ese era _Stiles Stilinski_ —dice, haciendo que Laura ponga los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quién? —pregunta Cora.

—Stiles Stilinski, enana. ¡Su familia murió en un incendio hace seis años! —explica Laura, algo irritada.

—Lo siento por no recordar algo que pasó cuando tenía _cuatro años_.

Sus hermanas comienzan a discutir, pero Derek está demasiado ocupado mirando el lugar en el que estaba Stiles.

***

Derek conoce a Allison el segundo día de clases. Es nueva en la escuela y en el pueblo y se sienta detrás de él en Historia. Sería completamente irrelevante para él si no fuera porque le pide prestado un lápiz y, cuando se lo devuelve, comienza a hablar de una y mil cosas y descubren que tienen mucho en común.

Derek es hijo de la Sheriff, el padre de Allison vende armas para la policía. Derek estudia francés desde pequeño y ella también. Allison practica gimnasia deportiva y arquería desde los ocho, Derek parkour (aunque no sea muy bueno) y kendo desde los diez.

Hablan y hablan casi todo el receso, hasta que Lydia Martin se acerca a ellos e, ignorando completamente a Derek, le dice a Allison que le gusta su ropa y que a partir de entonces es su nueva mejor amiga.

Allison se va con Lydia a su siguiente clase, pero antes intercambian teléfonos con Derek y se mandan algunos mensajes en el día.

Hasta ahí el día ya es lo suficientemente raro (¿Derek socializando en el con alguien que no sea Laura o un profesor?), pero entonces las pruebas para el equipo de lacrosse femenino comienzan y... Bueno, digamos que la teoría de los hombres lobos ya no le parece tan descabellada.

***

El tercer gol Laura lo hace haciendo una _triple mortal en el aire_ y termina siendo regañada/felicitada por el entrenador, además de ganar una vacante entre las titulares del equipo.

—¡No me dijiste que tu hermana es una superestrella! —dice Allison, arrastrando a Lydia Martin con ella.

—Es porque no lo era. Nunca había visto a esa chica en mi vida —dice Lydia, lo cual es una mentira tan grande que Derek no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Laura nunca fue muy atlética.

Lydia mira con el ceño fruncido a Laura y Derek está tentado de hacer algún comentario sarcástico, pero no quiere meterse donde obviamente no es bien recibido.

Unos minutos más tarde, al mismo tiempo que Allison y Lydia regresan al interior del colegio, Laura se acerca a él con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, rebotando de alegría.

—¡Entré en el equipo!

—Eso noté. ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

Laura se encoge de hombros, demasiado feliz por lo que todo esto conlleva como para preocuparse por lo extraño de la situación.

Derek decide saltarse las últimas dos horas e ir a la biblioteca.

***

Cora se le ríe en la cara y Laura lo mira aburrida. Derek necesita amigos que no sean sus hermanas.

—¿Crees que me mordió un hombre lobo?

Derek gruñe, molesto por la burla, y Cora se cae de la cama de tanto reírse. Está decidido, va a hacer las maletas y se va a ir a vivir a Nueva York, todo con tal de no tener que seguir conviviendo con sus hermanas.

—Escúchame, ¿de qué otra forma explicas todo esto? Dices que te mordió un lobo, pero cuando vas a revisarte la herida ya no está. De pronto tu vista es perfecta, al igual que tu estado físico. Diste una jodida triple mortal en el aire, Laura. Hasta la semana pasada tenías que agarrarte de los muebles para pararte cuando te sentabas en el suelo.

Laura bufa, ayudando a Cora a incorporarse.

—Derek, deberías alejarte de la sección infanto juvenil en la biblioteca, ya comienzas a creer que Harry Potter es real. De pronto soy buena en lacrosse, ¿cuál es el problema? Deberías ponerte feliz por mi en vez de inventar teorías locas. ¿Sabías que Lydia me invitó oficialmente a la fiesta que organiza mañana por la noche?

—¡Eso es genial! —comenta Cora, porque no entiende nada de la vida.

—No lo es, monstruo. Laura, mañana es la luna llena y…

—¡Rayos, Derek, basta! ¡¿No puedes estar feliz por mi?!

—¡No cuando puedes terminar lastimándote a ti y a otros!

Termina saliendo del cuarto de sus hermanas, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

***

A Derek le gustaría decir que estaba equivocado con lo de los hombres lobos, pero. Bueno, no sería verdad.

La fiesta de Lydia Martin llega y todo se va al demonio.


End file.
